The Best Days of My Life
by Folk827
Summary: "El amor, viene en diferentes formas y el día que lo encuentres, lo sabrás."
1. Prologue

**The Best Days of my Life**

_Siempre pensé que el amor me encontraría algún día…_

_Nunca me puse a pensar que perderlo…_

…_dolería tanto._

_Mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, tengo 65 años y esta historia es sobre como conocí el AMOR..._

PROLOGUE

"_..You said, remember that life is not meant to be wasted; we can always be chasing the sun!_

_..So fill up your lungs and just run, but always be chasing the sun... [Click..]_

[Bostezando] "Cinco de la mañana, una grandiosa hora para despertarse Logan"

Logan se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una buena ducha, se cambio rápidamente en su vestimenta más usual: unos pantalones y una camisa, se preparó el desayuno y fue corriendo a tomar el bus.

"Por favor, que hoy el bus esté vacío." Logan dijo

De pronto diviso uno a lo lejos. "Genial, el bus no está vacío hoy, al menos podré escoger donde sentarme."

Al detenerse el bus y mientras subía las gradas, Logan observó los asientos libres, a lo lejos miró uno al costado de un joven:

"Discúlpeme, podría sentarme aquí,"

De repente, unos brillantes ojos verdes como el jade más hermoso que haya visto lo miraron.

"Claro, como no." El joven se hizo a un lado para que pasará Logan.

"Gracias".  
"No hay de que, más bien un favor, me podría decir la hora, es que olvidé mi reloj y mi celular"

"Sí, claro" Logan saco su celular y se fijo en la hora.

"Son las 7: 45 am".

"Oh..muchas gracias…uhmm…por cierto mi nombre es Kendall".

"El mío Logan, mucho gusto".

"Logan…es un bonito nombre"

Logan se sonrojó. "Ah..ah..gracias"

"Eres nuevo por aquí, nunca te había visto en el bus" Kendall dijo.

"Debo ser yo el que te pregunte eso, siempre tomo esta línea de autobús y nunca te había visto" Logan replicó.

"Bueno, debe ser una extraña pero muy coincidencia entonces"

"Si, creo que sí"

"Vaya, si que el tiempo pasa volando, esta es mi parada"

"Oh, cuidate y muchas gracias por cederme el asiento"

"No te preocupes, fue un placer"

Tonalidades rosas tiñeron las mejillas de Logan ante las palabras verbalizadas.

"El mío también, que tenga buen día"

"Igualmente"

Kendall bajó del autobús, Logan aun tenía trayecto que recorrer en él.

Logan suspiró. "Un bus vacío, un día de suerte"

Tan pronto Logan llegó a su destino, caminó hacia la entrada de la Facultad de Medicina.

"Hoy será un largo día"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Bus of the Luck

**The Best Days of my Life**

Capítulo Uno

"Que cansancio, otro día de Universidad sobrevivido, no lo crees Camille"

"Jaja, si Logan, con estos cursos tan difíciles, yo me conformo con una nota aprobatoria"

"Hehe, bueno, todo está en ser positivo y optimista, mientras tengamos vida y salud, podemos hacer lo que nos propongamos"

"Eso es cierto, bueno Logan aquí viene mi bus, nos vemos el lunes"

"Cuídate Camille, cualquier cosa, me avisas por mensaje"

"Descuida, te avisaré" Logan se despidió de Camille, ondeando su saludo.

"Bueno, es mi turno de esperar ahora"

Minutos pasaron y el esperado bus se asomaba a lo lejos, Logan impaciente se levantó de la banca.

"Por fin, aquí viene el bendito bus"

El bus paró, y mientras Logan subía, una cara familiar reconocía.

"Kendall!?"

Kendall sorpresivamente reconoció la voz de Logan.

"Logan?!"

"Hey, cómo estás?" Preguntó Logan, mientras se sentaba al lado de Kendall

"Muy bien, aquí regresando del trabajo, enseño música en un colegio" Respondió.

"Vaya, eso es increíble" dijo Logan.

"Y dime, de dónde vienes?" Kendall preguntó

"Vengo de estudiar, estoy en la Facultad de Medicina" Logan respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Woah, eso es impresionante"

"A qué te refieres"

"Disculpa, es que siempre he asociado la Medicina con los genios - cerebritos"

"Disculpa, no soy ningún cerebrito, sólo me gustan los números, las letras, la biología, la química, la anatomía, los exámenes y las tareas, y….oh rayos si soy un cerebrito"

"No me digas" Kendall rió.

"Hey no te rías, llevar una carrera como esta es un poco frustrante, aunque estudie lo suficiente, las materias son muy difíciles aún así" Dijo Logan.

"Me lo imagino" mencionó Kendall.

"Por cierto, no me has dicho que estudias" Exclamó Logan.

"Es que no me lo has preguntado" Contestó riendo, Kendall.

Logan sonrió "Es cierto, y bien, que estudias?"

"Pues, exactamente, no he estudio nada" Kendall respondió.

"Pero, en la mañana, pensé que te dirigías a estudiar" Dijo Logan.

"En realidad me dirigía a la casa de un amigo, hacemos música en su sótano"

"Oh, bueno, eso suena fantástico" sonrió Logan.

Kendall quedó observando a Logan con una hermosa sonrisa hipnotizante, sin darse cuenta de repente dijo. "Quisieras salir este fin de semana conmigo".

Logan, sorprendido, no podía emitir palabra alguna, algo tan inesperado lo tomó por sorpresa, sólo e le oía balbucear.

"Lo siento, no tienes que decir nada, disculpa más bien. Fue muy precipitado de mi parte decir, soy un idiota, ni siquiera sé si eres gay"

Logan, boquiabierto, no podía procesar lo que Kendall le había dicho.

"Bueno, no quiero quedar como un tonto…uhmmm…justo esta es mi parada, nos vemos Logan, y disculpa por la insolencia"

De pronto, Logan volvió a la realidad y se bajó del bus. Si algo Logan había aprendido, es que nunca te preguntes "_que hubiera pasado_", sino que "_descúbrelo ahora y ve por ello"._

"Kendall espera". Dijo

Kendall volteándose, y con la mirada en el suelo. "Sep"

"Sí" dijo Logan.

"Sí, qué?" dijo Kendall

"Sí soy gay, y sí, quiero salir contigo"

Los ojos de Kendall brillaron de alegría.

"Oh, entonces…te gustaría ir al zoológico"

"Me encantaría" Dijo un Logan sonrojado.

"Ok, excelente, entonces te pasó a recoger mañana, a las 11am estaría bien, tomaríamos el bus juntos"

"Eso sería perfecto"

"Excelente, te cuidas entonces, nos vemos mañana"

"Claro, cuídate tu también"

"Ah por cierto, me podrías dar tu número de celular, digo para estar en contacto" dijo Kendall.

"Oh, claro, pásame tu teléfono para agregarlo" Kendall le pasó el teléfono a Logan e intercambiaron sus números.

"Listo, ya está"

"Gracias, bueno ya es hora de que vaya a mi casa, ya está oscureciendo"

"Es cierto…uhmm… supongo que debería esperar al bus"

"Siento que te hayas bajado por mi culpa"

"No te preocupes"

"Si deseas, puedo hacerte compañía mientras esperas el bus"

"No, ya es tarde, además no quisiera incomodarte" Dijo Logan.

"Para nada, sería un placer" Kendall dijo, sonrojándose Logan.

"De acuerdo, gracias"

Varios minutos pasaron, los cuales aprovecharon para charlar. Logan pudo saber que Kendall, tenía 22 años, formaba parte de un grupo musical, mejor dicho un dúo con un amigo llamado Dustin, el cual era su compañero de cuarto. Por otro lado, Kendall supo que Logan tenía 21 años, estaba en el 4to año de la Facultad de Medicina y quería convertirse en endocrinólogo, vive sólo en un apartamento y que ama los animales.

"Ahí viene el bus" Dijo Logan

"Si, parece que es hora de despedirse" dijo con una voz apagada Kendall

"Ya nos estaremos viendo el sábado"

"Sí, claro"

De pronto Kendall agarró la mano de Logan y la besó.

Logan sonrojado, sólo miraba al piso, se quedó paralizado ante el acto del joven rubio.

"Que caballero es usted joven Kendall" bromeó Logan.

"Un hermoso gesto para una hermosa persona" Dijo Kendall mirando a los ojos de Logan.

Logan estaba hecho un tomate brillante.

Finalmente el bus abrió sus puertas, Logan subió y se despidió finalmente de Kendall. Durante su trayecto, Logan no podía dejar de pensar en Kendall, tocándose la mano que él había besado, sólo hacía más intensa la ensoñación.

Finalmente, Logan llegaba a su destino, bajó del bus. Caminando hacia su apartamento, sintió una vibración.

"Mi celular está vibrando, me pregunto de quien será el mensaje"

Sacando el celular de sus bolsillos, se fijó que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_Espero que hayas llegado sano y salvo a tu apartamento, cuento las horas para vernos mañana, que descanses._

_Con amor, Kendall =)_

Logan no podía descifrar esta nueva sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, era tan celestial, tan pura. Con gran dificultad, tecleaba un mensaje en respuesta.

_Gracias por preocuparte, llegué sano y salvo…yo también cuento las horas para verte, que duermas bien._

_Logan._

Rápidamente Logan fue a su habitación, se lavó los dientes y se puso su pijama, acostándose en su cama, sólo le quedaba dormir y esperar hasta mañana.

_Quién diría que un viaje de autobús podría cambiar tu vida._

_The Best Days of My Life_

Aquí está el primer capítulo espero les guste, también espero reviews, las críticas son lo más importante sobre todo para un novato de la escritura como yo, saludos y gracias por darse el tiempo para empezar este trayecto conmigo.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Date

**The Best Days of my Life**

_Gracias KLLOVE, y danrusherboy por sus reviews, dedicado a ustedes_

Capítulo Dos

_[Bostezo] _Logan despertaba ante los rayos solares que penetraban su ventana.

"Oh vaya qué hora es..." Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su buró para ver la hora.

"Ahhhhh, son las 10am, rayos tengo que apresurarme, Kendall vendrá a recogerme en cualquier momento"

Y como un rayo Logan fue a ducharse, se vistió y mientras iba a prepararse algo para desayunar…[_Toc toc]..llamaron a la puerta._

"Espere, ya voy" Logan se dirigió a abrir la puerta de manera sobresaltada.

"Hola Logan" Kendall se inclinaba para darle un abrazo a Logan.

"Hola Kendall" Mientras Logan abrazaba a Kendall, pudo percibir el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, tan varonil y dulce al mismo tiempo, que Logan no podía desprenderse de él.

Lentamente, separándose uno del otro, se miraron unos segundos, Logan trataba de ocultar la gran sonrisa que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos expresar, pero lo que no podía ocultar eran sus coloradas mejillas.

"Discúlpame Kendall por no estar listo, apenas iba a empezar a hacerme el desayuno" Contestó Logan.

"Oh, entonces llego en un excelente momento. no te preocupes, tu quédate aquí en la mesa, que yo me encargo de todo" Dijo un sonriente Kendall con dirección a la cocina.

Logan esperaba sentado, pensando en lo increíblemente dulce que era Kendall por prepararle el desayuno. _Después de unos minutos._

"El desayuno está servido, Señor…ahm…uhmm…esto sonará raro pero no sé tú apellido"

"Es Mitchell, y si es un poco raro que no nos hayamos presentado con apellido" Logan rió

"Jeje tienes razón, el mío es Knight; entonces Señor Mitchell que disfrute su desayuno"

Kendall había preparado tortillas con vegetales y dos juegos de naranja.

"Vaya Señor Knight, veamos si así como luce, sabe" Logan procedió a probar el desayuno.

"Y qué tal"

"Exquisito, se nota que lo hicieron unas manos muy especiales"

Kendall se sonrojó "Pues el ingrediente especial fue la persona a quien se lo preparé "

Esta vez ambos estaban colorados, mirándose uno al otro y sonriendo.

"Pero siéntese, comparta esta delicia conmigo"

Mientras desayunaban los minutos pasaron, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, de la calma, la felicidad, la alegría de estar cerca uno del otro.

"Eso estuvo delicioso, gracias Kendall, creo que debo pedirte que me hagas el desayuno todos los días"

"Ni lo menciones Logan, porque desde mañana me verías llegar con una bandeja de comida hacia tu cama" Ambos rieron.

"Jaja bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, se hace tarde" Dijo Kendall

"De acuerdo, me muero de ganas de ver a los animales, hace mucho tiempo que no voy al zoológico"

"Bueno, esta es la oportunidad perfecta"

Ambos con dirección a la estación, tomaron el bus, y luego con un viaje de media hora, llegaron a su destino.

"Dos entradas por favor" Dijo Kendall a la señorita de la ventanilla

"Aquí tiene señor, que se diviertan" Dijo la señorita

"Gracias" sonó al unísono.

Mientras se dirigían a ver a los animales, Logan no dejaba de saltar y correr.

"Logan, más despacio tenemos todo el día para ver a todos los animales"

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no venía"

Kendall sonrió. "Igual yo, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos a ver a todos los animales antes de que el día termine"

"De acuerdo iré más despacio" Logan respondió.

Mientras caminaban, las manos de Logan rozaban las de Kendall. Ambos se miraron sonriendo, y se tomaron de las manos, una energía indescriptible se apoderaba de ellos, recorría todo su ser, se sentían plenos, completos.

Se dirigieron primero al hábitat de los mamíferos exclusivamente para ver a los leones

"Mira Kendall el rey de la selva"

"Jajaja, más bien diría que es el rey del sueño" Logan rió.

"Rayos, tenía tantas ganas de oír rugir a alguno"

"Tal vez pueda ser tu león personal y rugir para ti cuando quieras _grrr_" Bromeó Kendall.

Logan se sonrojó, sin poder decir alguna palabra.

Todo el tiempo tomados de las manos, Kendall acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de Logan, la cual generaba calor y calma tan intensos para él.

Luego de visitar todos los hábitats posibles, sólo quedaba uno.

"Ya sólo nos falta uno, y es el de los pingüinos" Dijo muy alegre Logan.

"Sabías que la pareja de pingüinos unen vínculos llenos de responsabilidad para la supervivencia de sus crías" Dijo Kendall.

"Sí, lo sabía. Algún día encontraré a mi compañero pingüino" Dijo un sonriente Logan

"Tal vez no tengas que buscar más" Kendall dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia el rostro de Logan.

De pronto sus labios se juntaron, un beso tan puro y romántico, tan fiel y leal, tan acogedor y protector.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron. "Supongo que tienes razón" Dijo Logan embobado.

"Logan, la he pasado maravilloso contigo, eres una persona increíble y me gustas. Sé que es muy pronto y sobre todo arriesgado decirte esto, pero lo haré de todas formas: Logan Mitchell quisieras ser mi enamorado".

"Bueno, Kendall, lamento decirte, pero uno de los pingüinos que visitamos se te adelantó" Logan dijo bromeando.

"Rayos, espérame un rato, tengo que arreglar cuentas con un ave que no puede volar" Dijo Kendall refunfuñando.

De pronto, Logan tomo del brazo de Kendall y selló un beso en sus labios. "Sí, me encantaría ser tu enamorado".

Los dos se dieron un largo abrazo y ya era hora de irse a casa. Kendall acompañó a Logan hasta su apartamento. Estando ambos en la puerta, Logan se detuvo.

"Kendall, lo que te voy a pedir a continuación es muy atrevido" Dijo Logan sonrojado.

"Logan, tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras" Contestó Kendall

"Bueno, es que…no sé…tal vez…quisieras quedarte esta noche conmigo, digo solo para pasar la noche…no me refiero a nada íntimo…creo que es muy pront..." Kendall calló a Logan con un beso.

"Claro que sí, me encantaría quedarme contigo esta noche Logan"

"Ok" Dijo Logan muy avergonzado.

La noche caía sobre ellos, mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

"Te prestaré uno de mis pijamas"

"Ok, gracias"

Kendall se quitó los pantalones y su polo, cambiándose en frente de Logan.

Logan se quedó mirando el hermoso cuerpo que estaba enfrente suyo, y más aún no podía creer que alguien como Kendall, le pidiese ser su enamorado, "_debo estar soñando" _pensó.

"Te gusta lo que ves"

"Me encanta" dijo Logan sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta muy tarde. "Oh, ¿dije eso en voz alta verdad?" preguntó.

Kendall, terminándose de poner el pijama dijo "Si, y no te avergüences, soy tu enamorado ahora, puedes decirme eso y más" Plantando un último beso a Logan, los dos se acostaron en la cama, Kendall abrazando a Logan por detrás, haciéndolo sentir seguro, protegido y amado. Logan sucumbió ante al abrazo de Kendall hasta quedarse dormido. Al escuchar sus ronquidos, Kendall susurró: "_Te amo Logan,"_

_The Best Days of My Life_

Aquí está el Segundo Capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y no se olviden de las críticas. Por otro lado, esta historia remarcará, como dice el título, los mejores momentos de Kendall y Logan a través del tiempo. Por cierto tengo ideas para empezar otra historia, así que la próxima semana como hoy podría subir nuevo capítulo y otra historia, si el tiempo me lo permite. Saludos y gracias por su tiempo.


	4. Chapter 3 - Love

**The Best Days of my Life**

Capítulo Tres

Domingo era ya, y dos amantes, juntos y abrazados, acostados estaban. Kendall abriendo sus ojos lentamente, observaba a la hermosa persona que yacía a su costado, rozando la yema de sus dedos en cada esquina de sus caderas. Logan empezó a despertarse, ante el tocamiento, y giró.

"Buenos días Logie" Dijo Kendall mientras miraba a los ojos café de Logan.

"Buenos días Kenny" Dijo somnoliento Logan, quien se acercó y besó a Kendall.

"Como haz amanecido hoy" Preguntó Kendall acariciando la cabeza de Logan.

"Mejor que nunca, ahora que estoy en tus brazos" Dijo Logan, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall.

"Tu corazón late muy rápido Kenny" Dijo Logan.

"Pues nunca pensé tenerte tan cerca de mí, aquella vez en el autobús pensé que sería la primera y última vez que te veía, y mira ahora: eres mi enamorado y puedo tenerte tan cerca como quiera"

Kendall plantó un profundo beso, que Logan correspondió. Pero estos besos ya no eran sólo de romance, sino también se combinaban con lujuria. Logan gemía de placer entre besos, al sentir como Kendall saboreaba su lengua. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una erección, que rozaba la pierna de Kendall.

"Kendall, discúlpame, no quería..." Dijo un avergonzado Logan.

"Shhh…no te preocupes, es normal que te de una erección y más aún que la pueda sentir" Dijo Kendall al ponerle un dedo sobre los labios de Logan.

"Pero, es que Kendall, yo nunca he tenido sexo ni nada relativo a ella" Expresó Logan mientras se ubicada al extremo de la cama. Kendall lo detuvo y lo trajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

"Hey, no debes de preocuparte por eso, yo estoy aquí ahora, no importa si nunca has tenido relaciones, juntos podemos conocer nuestros cuerpos, yo estoy y estaré aquí para enseñarte y orientarte." Dijo Kendall

"Porqué me pediste ser tu enamorado, digo soy un completo nerd" Dijo Logan frustrado.

"Sí eres un nerd – cerebrito, pero eres el nerd – cerebrito más sexy, guapo, hermoso, cariñoso, inteligente, amable, gracioso, sensual y comprensible, que haya podido conocer en mi vida, y desde el día que te vi en el autobús me enamoré perdidamente, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora sé que existe y esta justo aquí a mi lado"

Ante las hermosas palabras de Kendall, Logan atacó sus labios, saboreando cada parte, sus labios, su lengua y sus fluidos, que eran como el elixir más sagrado para él.

"Kendall quiero hacerlo, quiero ser tuyo, quiero darte mi virginidad a ti, no me veo proyectado con otra persona que no seas tú" Dijo Logan dejándose caer por el tobogán de la lujuria.

"Logan, estás seguro, digo, no he traído condones o lubricante, podría dolerte"

"Sí, estoy seguro, además creo tener sólo lubricante, pero no me importaría hacerlo sin condón, aparte quiero sentirte lo más que pueda" Dijo Logan

Kendall miró atrevidamente a Logan.

"Sé lo que estas pensando Kendall, y no yo no compré el lubricante, a decir verdad me los regalaron" Dijo Logan apenado.

"Ok, no te mentiré que me da curiosidad quien te los compró, pero te creo Logie…entonces quieres hacerlo" Dijo Kendall

"Sí, Kendall, hazme tuyo"

Kendall no aguantó más y se abalanzó contra Logan, atacándolo a besos. Empezó por besar el cuello de Logan, éste sólo podía sucumbir ante el placer que estaba experimentando.

Alzando sus piernas, Logan las entrelazó en las caderas de Kendall.

"_ .."_ Logan sólo gemía, el éxtasis iba incrementándose cada vez más.

Kendall empezó ahora a bajar sus besos hacia el cuerpo de Logan, besando y lamiendo sus pezones.

"_Ohhh Kendall.." _Logan gemía de placer.

Poco a poco, Kendall empezó a jugar con el cierre del pantalón de Logan.

"Tienes mucha ropa Logie, quítate la pijama" Logan procedió a quitársela, quedando sólo en calzoncillos.

"Mucho mejor" Dijo Kendall. "Ahora sólo falta deshacernos de esta prenda" Y mientras Kendall bajaba los calzoncillos de Logan, pudo ver como su erección sobresalía de ella.

"Es la primera vez que estoy desnudo frente a alguien" Dijo avergonzado Logan.

"No te preocupes, papá Kendall se ocupará de ti" Dijo sensualmente

Logan sólo pudo sentir placer, al momento en el que Kendall estaba lamiendo su pene, succionándolo y masturbándolo secuencialmente. Logan sólo podía gemir.

Logan veía como Kendall, con una mano agarrada a su miembro, lo metía hacía su boca sin ningún problema. Era excitante, nunca antes había experimentado placer como éste.

"Espera, no quiero venirme ahora" Dijo Logan. "Te quiero dentro de mí ahora".

Kendall se dirigió a coger el lubricante, echó un poco a sus dedos y se ubicó en la entrada de Logan.

"Ok, Logan, relájate, esto molestará un poco" Mientras Kendall introducía un dedo, Logan experimentaba una sensación nueva para él. De pronto Kendall añadió otro y empezó a sacar y meterlos, Logan junto a la molestia que sentía, el placer venía detrás. Kendall empezó a abrir más el ano de Logan mientras los sacaba y metía. Minutos pasaron que Logan estaba follando los dedos de Kendall.

"Ok, creo que estás más que preparado" Dijo Kendall mientras se quitaba el pijama dejando expuesto su gran miembro.

"Ohh vaya, eso sí que va a dolerme" Dijo Logan.

"Descuida, papá será gentil" Dijo atrevidamente Kendall echando lubricante a su miembro y ubicándolo en la entrada de Logan.

"Ok, Logie, relajáte" Kendall empezó a introducir su pene en el interior de Logan.

Logan, empezó a sentir una sensación incómoda, esto era mucho más grande que unos dedos. "¿Logie estás bien?", preguntó Kendall. "Sí, sólo déjame ajustarme", pasado unos segundos. "Ok, listo ya puedes moverte", y con esa orden Kendall empezó a sacar su pene hasta que dejó solo la cabeza adentro y luego lo volvió a meterlo, llenando completamente a Logan.

"_Ahhhhh…" _Logan gimió fortísimo, Kendall sabía que había encontrado su dulce sitio placentero.

"_Kendall, oh dios mío, ah ah, sea lo que estés haciendo no pares, dámelo todo…" _Logan estaba hecho una melodía de gemidos. Mientras Kendall seguía impactando contra su próstata.

"_Ahh ahh ahhh, más fuerte, dámelo a mí, se siente tan grande y tan caliente..." _Logan estaba hecho un desastre, sólo veía blanco, el placer era inmenso. Tanto así que se vino, disparando chorros de semen hacía el vientre de Kendall.

"Me vengo, me vengo.." Dijo Kendall llenando a Logan completamente.

Había sido uno mismo, una sola alma unida por el amor.

Kendall sacó su pene de Logan, acostándose a su costado.

"Ese ha sido el mayor placer que haya podido experimentar, no puedo sentir ni mis piernas" Logan dijo.

"Te dije que todo estaría bien, ese ha sido el mayor placer de mi vida también" Dijo Kendall mientras plantaba un besó a Logan en los labios.

"Te amo Logan, sé que es pronto y no espero que lo digas tú por compromiso"

"Kendall acabamos de hacer el amor, esto no ha sido solo sexo, por supuesto que yo también te amo, y es una locura por que nos conocemos hace dos días…es como si el destino hubiera movido sus cartas para juntarnos" Dijo Logan.  
"Tienes razón" Dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a Logan por detrás.

"Qué tal si dormimos otras horas más, tenemos todo el día para nosotros"

"De acuerdo."

Quedándose dormidos los dos, de una cosa si estaban seguros, que el amor había tocado la puerta de cada uno de ellos, o mejor dicho los asientos de autobús.

_The Best Days of My Life_

Aquí está el Tercer Capítulo, espero les haya gustado, primera vez que escribo smut , no se olviden de las críticas. Saludos y gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
